One Once More
by Unreal Phantom
Summary: //AU, Fujiryo// One may tolerate a world full of demons for the sake of an angel.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

He was the darkness. His wings, feathered with the tint of a moonless night. His hair, the exact hue of nothingness. Living in Hell, driven to madness by the everlasting lightless fires, Ryoma imagined himself as loathsome, unfit to be looked upon by anyone. He despised himself, his feathered wings that singled him out from the rest of Hell's inhabitants. He used to hang around them, until he found their devouring glances too hard to bear. Having no reflections in Hell, Ryoma believed that they looked at him in disgust, his face so hideous as to draw the curious glances rather than turn them away, shuddering in horror. So, he chose to keep to himself, near the outskirts, his sorrow overwhelming his mind.

He was the opposite, the light. His feathered wings were as white as the purest snow, his hair the shade of wheat. Living in Heaven, all should have been well for Fuji. Somehow, though, something was wrong, something was missing in his perfect life. Heaven was paradise; there was no pain, no sickness, no sins like the one that plagued mortals. So, why was Fuji left feeling like there was something wrong? He still smiled, though, when he was expected to, laughed when his companions told a joke. But, in the privacy of his mind, locked deep away as to keep it from breaking free and showing in his character, Fuji's thoughts wandered over to the possibility of life outside Heaven.

This is where the story begins.

* * *

A/N- Oh, curse you, John Milton. You and your _Paradise Lost, _with its vivid images of Hell Okay, just to start off, I want to mention that I'm not trying to convert anyone with a religious fic. I just wanted to try out the setting, see if it's in any way intriguing to the reader. Anyone sense a good story going on? -wink-

So, comments, constructive criticism, suggestions? "Flames used to fry bacon." (I forget which author said that, but it's pretty apt for the situation.)

-The Unreal Phantom


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ryoma shivered, despite the close proximity of a flame near his foot. His hands were clenched at his sides, his black-feathered wings folded against his backside. After a moment's pause, Ryoma took quick, large strides that brought him past the brink of Hell's closest definition to a town. He carefully picked his way past errant tendrils of flames and pockets of nothingness called Chaos. When he reached the beginning of a beaten path, he was greeted by an inhabitant, a stout figure whose doubled over figure cut his height in half.

"Echizen-san, you have not graced the town with your presence for quite some time," the figure rasped out in a rusty voice. "What brings you here?" Even doubled over, his eyes were glued on the slim figure in front of him.

Ryoma tried to ignore the fervent stare. "I-I'm just here to visit the Seer," he said quietly. He took a step to the side of the demon and continued walking, dodging skillfully the gnarled hand that reached out to brush his cursed wings. As he walked, he pulled his cloak closer around his body and kept his eyes on the path, only nodding slightly to the few inhabitants of the town that always stared as he passed by. After an indeterminate amount of time passed—Hell has no method of measuring time—Ryoma arrived at the steps of the Seer's house: a drab, ruined house that emanated an aura of importance nonetheless. He stood in the doorway, hesitating as he called out, "Obaa-san, are you busy?"

"Come in, child," a thin voice called out from within the depths of the house.

Ryoma walked to the room where he knew the Seer would be. He felt his tense body loosening as he took a seat on the cushion in front of the Seer. "Hello, obaa-san."

Her milky-white eyes moved sightlessly over where he was sitting. "Welcome, child. What brings you here again?"

Perhaps the reason Ryoma only felt comfortable was because the Seer was she only inhabitant of Hell that did not—or, rather, could not—judge him by his physical appearance. "I'm close to the Twisted Kingdom again. At its brink." His voice, steady at the beginning, was beginning to waver as his tight control cracked under the pressure of the Hell. "I…I can't take it for much longer, obaa-san. Can you end the madness for me?"

The Seer shook her head slowly as if apologizing. "No matter how many times you ask, child, I cannot extinguish your life in Hell. Only the High Lord has that power. You could try and appeal—"

"No!" Ryoma cried out, which was an unusual show of emotion from him, "Not the High Lord," he whispered at a barely audible volume.

She shrugged as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Or, I could read your fortune for you," she offered, holding out a wrinkled hand to Ryoma.

"Fortunes, fortunes," Ryoma grumbled. Nonetheless, he awkwardly moved closer, his wings getting in the way. He mentally cursed their unwieldy build as he placed a hand in the Seer's. "It's always the same, just like Hell will never change."

As the Seer closed her eyes and began to concentrate, the air around Ryoma began to hum. Unconcerned, Ryoma began to fidget, but stopped when he saw the Oracle open a single eye and chastise him silently. He sat still and waited patiently, already deciding that it was all a waste of time, but smiled grimly to himself when he remembered that time was the only thing Ryoma knew he had more than enough of.

Finally the Seer opened her eyes.

"Well?" Ryoma asked despite himself. He knew that he should've suppressed the small spark of hope that came up every time he took a reading because it only caused more disappointment in the end.

Her blank eyes were befuddled; her facial features a frozen picture of shock. "It…it seems that you'll be receiving an interesting visitor soon, child."

The hesitation in her voice was so uncharacteristic that Ryoma felt unnerved, but the spark of hope had ignited a flame that couldn't be quenched. "Tell me what you saw," he urged, eager for information.

Her voice dropped down, barely louder than a whisper. "The vision was different from my usual ones in the point that it was very unclear, very hard to see much of anything. But, I did manage to discern a male with chestnut hair. Slender. I couldn't see his face that clearly, but his eyes, I noticed, were a striking blue—if you can even recall colors after so long a stay in Hell. However, there was something that I found intriguing." Her hand shook slightly and she closed her eyes. "He had feathered wings just like yours. But…they were white."

"You lie!" Ryoma hissed angrily, more annoyed at himself than at the Seer. Why did he allow himself to hope when he that, by even allowing it to exist, he would only feel even more sadness in the end? "Of all of Hell's inhabitants, I'm the only one that's cursed with wings." Said wings fluttered as if in annoyance and settled back in place.

"I never said that he was from Hell," she responded sagely, unruffled by Ryoma outburst.

Ryoma blinked uncomprehendingly. "…What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Think about it and use your mind, child! If you know for certain that you are the only one in Hell with feathered wings, then this unknown male must not be from Hell."

"That's impossible," Ryoma snorted. "You must have Seen incorrectly this time."

"Do not anger me," the Seer warned. "My mind's eye Sees true all the time. I know what I Saw, Echizen Ryoma."

Chastised, Ryoma meekly asked, "Then, where is he from?"

"More importantly, I think, would be how he would get here," she said dryly.

* * *

"So, when she asked what I said, I told her, 'Only God know now!' Isn't that funny, Fuji?"

Fuji, who was staring out of a window, replied absentmindedly, "What did she say?"

"That I should wear a thong and dance in the Common for the Fall Equinox," Kikumaru said, testing his friend.

"That's nice," Fuji replied distractedly.

"Fujiko, what's wrong?" Kikumaru asked worriedly. "You didn't even laugh at my joke today. Usually, you'd at least be chuckling, even if it's to humor me."

His azure eyes were looking off into the distance. "Can you hear that?" Fuji asked suddenly. "It's like…a lonely cry, one filled with unbearable anguish."

Kikumaru strained his ears, but could only hear the typical sounds of the city. "I can't hear anything out of the ordinary, let alone a cry. Silly Fuji. Even if there was something, it wouldn't be a sad voice. Everyone is happy in Heaven."

"I'm sure you're right," Fuji said to reassure his friend. But, deep inside, he could hear a lone and plaintive cry that he was positive was calling out specifically to him. Only the slight fluttering of his large, white-feathered wings betrayed his impatience. "I have some matters to attend to, so I'll leave first."

"I'll see you later," Kikumaru called out as Fuji, with a mighty flap from his wings, took off into the clear sky.

He flew without a destination in mind, following his instinct that took him over lush treetops. Circling a clearing, which he found after half an hour of casual flying—the last Angel he had seen twenty minutes back—, he landed softly in the center, sending his mind out for any sentient life forms.

There were none, yet he heard the anguished cry just as clearly, if no more poignant than before. Following the sound through the foliage, he stood at the foot of an immense oak tree, one that dwarfed the ones to the side of it. The excited chattering of a family of red squirrels drew Fuji's attention to the base of the oak's roots.

Hidden just behind a particularly gnarled tangle of roots, Fuji saw the strangest sight. After careful observation, some of the roots seemed intertwined to form a natural staircase. And at the base of the staircase was a strange vertical pool of neutral colors—blacks, whites, a thousand shades of gray—forever shifting and never the same shade twice in the same spot. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, mesmerized by the pool. When he was close enough, Fuji reached out a hand to touch the pool. Its texture was like silk in a liquid form, cool and caressing on his skin. He pulled back his hand and the film of shifting colors filled where his hand had been. Quite suddenly, Fuji noticed the absence of the boisterous chatter of the red squirrels. Shrugging it off—for what worries and fears does an Angel of Heaven have?—Fuji took a deep breath and stepped into the pool.

* * *

"Payment, obaa-san?"

"A primary feather from your left wing."

Unfolding the wing, Ryoma plucked the feather and placed it on the table. Muttering sound of gratitude and bowing, he strode out of the Seer's house. With the conflict of emotions playing in his head, Ryoma decided that a flight would do some good. So, he stretched his wings gratefully before taking the running leap that carried him into the forever gloomy, gray sky. There he soared, aware of the stares from the town's inhabitants but not caring. With the wind whipping in his face, he gleefully increased his speed towards hi cave.

* * *

Fuji experienced the sensation of falling into an interminably black chasm. Strangely, rather than feeling apprehensive or frightened, he felt an overpowering curiosity, for the lamenting cry had vanished once he stepped through the pool. He snapped his wings open to slow the descent as he spiraled in a downward direction. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that his surroundings were dreary, all in shades of gray. He only point of deviation from the bleak landscape of hills, rocks, and more rocks was the shifting gray pool above his head, which even seemed to gleam a little in contrast to the starkness of the sky around it. He noted the location, memorizing it before moving lower to observe more closely this new environment. Hovering above a copse of small, prickly trees—almost a hedge, Fuji was unaware of the black-winged figure that hurtled towards him and slammed into his backside.

Ryoma, who had his eyes closed, was unaware of another winged figure in the air—who but he in Hell had the cursed appendages?—and so, collided hard and had the breath knocked out of his lungs.

The pair tumbled towards a particularly unappealing pile of sharp rocks as momentum carried them past the copse. Fuji, who regained his senses first, reacted quickly to the oncoming danger. He grabbed the dark-haired figure into his arms, pinning its wings. Folding his own wings, he timed the roll that carried him and his passenger past the rocks carefully before snapping his own wings open to glide over to a nearby, rock-free patch of ground. Fuji landed as gently as was possible carrying a load, light as it was. "Are you all right?" he asked in genuine concern.

Ryoma's eyes snapped open at the cultured voice. Taking in the light-colored hair. the startling blue eyes, and the pure white wings that seemed to glow with an inner light, he realized that the Seer's vision had come true. The face…it was so beautiful, even with the eyebrows furrowed in concern that Ryoma felt his own being repulsive more than usual. He pushed away, turning his back to his rescuer as he pulled the hood over his head to hide his face.

"Are you okay—your wings," Fuji said in shock. "Why, the feathers are black." His voice was full of wonder and curiosity. "Come, turn my way."

Ryoma shook his head vehemently. "No…it can't be," he whispered.

"Turn towards me," Fuji commanded with force in his voice.

It was impossible the resist the order. Slowly, Ryoma turned, careful to keep his face down and his eyes cast on the ground. A cool hand tilted his chin up and Ryoma found himself staring into the infinite depths of the blue eyes.

"Hair that matches the shade of your wings…" Fuji murmured to himself. "A delicate bone structure…and interestingly, copper eyes that seem to have lost their fire."

The assessing blue gaze unnerved Ryoma. Although they were cool and unattached, underneath Ryoma could sense the same hungry gaze that the inhabitants had, though they were hidden better in this person. He trembled in discomfort and tried to push away.

"Fuji held one of Ryoma's wrists in an unbreakable grip. "Relax," he crooned softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

Ryoma snarled back at him, "Why do you care?" He entertained the notion of smacking the beautiful face, but restrained himself.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Feisty, aren't you? I think I'll call you Kitten, then, if you won't tell me your name."

"…it's Echizen Ryoma," he said reluctantly, appalled at the idea of being addressed as 'Kitten.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Fuji smiled winsomely. "Fuji Syusuke, at your service." He released the captive wrist and gave a small bow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?" That wasn't the first question Fuji expected to hear.

"You kept asking if I was okay and it seems you insist on unnecessary actions."

"What, you mean manners?" Fuji asked dryly, though amused still.

"Hell has no need for manners," Ryoma replied acidly.

Revelation dawned on Fuji. "Ah…so this is Hell. How fascinating." His eyes brightened in interest once more.

Ryoma snorted. "Hell, fascinating? You're really here for your first day, aren't you? However, I didn't realize that they started sending Angels to Hell."

"Well, only one of your three observations is correct. Yes, I'm an Angel. But, I'm not here for my first day, nor have they started sending Angels to Hell. Pity about that. I actually figured you for someone intelligent." Fuji glanced mischievously at Ryoma, dangling the figurative bait. "A mistake on my part."

Ryoma took the bait without realizing it. "Are you calling me an idiot? I know more than you're giving me due credit for. Try me."

"Well, you answered already my initial question of where I was. So, I guess that leaves my question of what you're doing here. Oh, and why you have black wings."

"What am I doing here? What do you think? I'm serving my time in Hell," Ryoma answered bitterly. "You know, 'All the bad kiddies go to Hell' kind of deal."

"What did you do?" Fuji asked, genuinely curious.

"What? In my previous life? I don't know. No one remembers anything from the previous life. It's a sort of punishment, I guess."

"And, what about your wings? Why are they black? In fact," Fuji mused. "Why do you even have wings, black as they are? I thought that the reason that God tore the wings off of those he sent to Hell was as a sort of punishment, to confine them to the ground so that they may not ascend to the Heavens."

"I'm well aware of the stories," Ryoma said archly. "But, I don't know why I still have my wings. And why they're black? Only the High Lord knows."

"And you don't remember how you got them?"

Ryoma shrugged. "The first day I was 'born' in Hell, I remember waking up and there they were."

"Fascinating…" Fuji walked around Ryoma to observe the wings. He reached out a hand and stroked the feathers, eliciting a shiver in Ryoma.

Feeling awkward, Ryoma pulled away. He hated the assessing looks and the physical contact that the demons gave him, but the ones from the Angel made him feel a different sort of emotion, outside his usual range of hate and self-loathing. He didn't like where it was leading. "Well, look at the time. I have to get going. I don't know why you're here, Angel, but you had better get back to your Heaven before you're caught here forever." Ryoma moved to walk away, but stopped when Fuji held his wrist once more.

"Since when is time an issue for you?" Fuji asked. "Come talk with me some more."

"I'm _busy,_" Ryoma replied tensely. "Stop fooling around. I don't have time to be talking to someone that shouldn't be here in the first place." He pulled his wrist away and began to walk quickly in the opposite direction, not caring where he was heading except for the fact that it was in the opposite direction from the Angel.

"You seem to be eager to get me to leave. Aren't you even remotely curious as to how I got here in the first place?"

Fuji easily kept up, much to the annoyance of Ryoma. "Do you usually find it amusing to go around imposing yourself on people?" Ryoma sighed exasperatedly when he found the Angel smiling innocently. "How did you get here?"

"Secret. I'll show you sometime later on," Fuji replied. "If you ask nicely."

Ryoma growled and muttered something threatening under his breath.

"Well, unfortunately for you, it seems that my stay today is just about over." Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's audible sigh of relief. "Here, I want to give you something."

Ryoma turned slowly around, half expecting to be played with again.

Fuji, however, only pulled out a blue stone half the size of a fist. He held out the stone to Ryoma, who took it hesitantly. Fuji chuckled. "It's not dangerous, so don't worry. It's just a Summons stone. Pretty self-explanatory, right? See, the thing is, you're very interesting to talk to. I'd like to speak with you again, if that's fine with you."

"Sure, whatever," Ryoma said, embarrassed.

"When the stone lights up like this," Fuji said as he touched the stone with a single finger, making it glow. "It means that I want to meet with you again."

"What if I decide not to come?" Ryoma bluffed.

"And leave me here all by my lonesome? Would you really do that?"

"Maybe I would," Ryoma shot back. "You don't know who I am. Don't judge me any way you want to."

"You're right. That's a mistake on my part. I'm sorry," Fuji responded sincerely.

"Quit saying that."

"Only if you promise to meet me again."

"Yes, whatever, just leave me alone," Ryoma snarled.

"Aren't we feeling prickly today," Fuji said amusingly. "Well, unfortunately, I must take my leave. Until next we meet, Echizen Ryoma." Chuckling to himself when he heard an answering growl, Fuji took off into the air. When he was sure that he was just underneath the strange pool, he looked back for a sign of Ryoma. But, even his keen eyes couldn't pick out the gray-cloaked, black-winged figure that blended into the drab environment perfectly. So, he flew straight up where the shimmering pool was waiting for him, a small pocket of shifting colors in an otherwise still world.

* * *

A/N- So, the first chapter's done. Hmm…I'm actually not too happy about how it's developing. Not how I pictured it at all in the beginning. Well, at least it's interesting to write on, even if the plot bunnies insist on jumping all over the place. Yes, well, hopefully you aren't too keen on specific details. Just go with the flow! If you hear that nagging in your head and you're thinking to yourself, "Wait…that can't be possible…", just remember that we're dealing with foreign concepts (i.e. Heaven and Hell). _Anything_ is possible if you try hard enough ;).

Questions? Comments? Criticisms? I love responding to reviews, especially ones that are worth thinking about.

-The Unreal Phantom


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

How long had it been since the apparition of an Angel appeared before Ryoma? He could not tell. In fact, if it weren't for the Summons stone, Ryoma would've passed off the event as a figment of his imagination. _It wouldn't be too hard to convince myself, actually,_ Ryoma thought bitterly to himself. _Seeing as how I'm halfway in the Twisted Kingdom of madness._

As he lay on the simple cot in his solitary quarters, he fingered the blue stone, marveling at the smooth texture of it. There wasn't anything this beautiful in Hell because colors were muted over time, and it had been a long time since he'd seen a hint of true color. Looking at the stone caused Ryoma to inevitably rerun the encounter in his mind. Sure, it had left him with an urge toward violence (a part of him believed that a slug to the charming face would've done a lot of good), but a majority of himself welcomed the chaotic change the Angel brought. He would not have admitted it for the world, but his shyness had left him in a peeved mood. Not once in his long stay had he slipped. But, today…the Seekers of the High Lord must've seen the Angel. They were everywhere, Ryoma knew, always alert and ever watchful. He wasn't dense enough to believe that the High Lord would leave him alone just because he requested it. And as much as his parting words left the impression that he was glad to be rid of Fuji, the thought of the Angel locked away in the care of the High Lord elicited a feeling of fear. No one, as far as he could remember, had ever made him feel so many conflicting emotions. He had glimpsed the look of hunger in the blue eyes, but they were insignificant in comparison to the kindness that emanated from them. It was a look he had not seen in so long. The last time had been when he first woke up in Hell…

_A gentle hand was stroking his cheek. He sighed and his eyelids fluttered open slowly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching his body._

"_Welcome to Hell, Echizen Ryoma," a voice addressed him._

_His eyes flicked over to the source of the voice. The speaker was tall, but slimly built, with auburn hair and glinting red eyes. "Hell?" he asked, frowning in confusion._

"_The place where the Damned rest for all eternity," he explained in a crooning voice. "As punishment to the deeds of our previous life."_

_Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Why am I here? And who are you?"_

"_So many questions," he said, chuckling. "I cannot tell you why you are here yet—that's a secret. You'd have to pay a high price to find out. As for your other question…that's a bit easier to answer." He played with a lock of Ryoma's hair and traced a finger along his jaw line. _

_Ryoma shivered from the touch but did not dare to pull away._

"_Some call me the Prince of the Darkness or just plainly, Saetan. But, here in Hell, I am known as 'High Lord'. Try it."_

_Ryoma felt ice run through his veins as recognition of the name registered in his mind. If he could have, he would've chosen to stay silent. However, the fingers stroking his face held a promise of exquisite pain had he done so. "H-high Lord," he stammered out in fear._

"_Good, child," he said. "You look cold." With a leisurely snap of his fingers, a soft robe descended upon Ryoma's naked form._

_Ryoma pulled the robe close and felt the material between his fingers, marveling at the soft texture and lightweight of it on his body. "Thank you," he said._

"_You're welcome," the High Lord replied, smiling at Ryoma._

_Ryoma looked into the crimson eyes and saw what he had interpreted as kindness at the time…_

But that was in the past. Things change for the worst, always, in Hell. That was his mentality. _There is no happiness and bliss for the Damned_. Still deep in thought, he swirled a thumb slowly over the stone and felt a warm and comforting pulse emanate from the depths. His eyelids grew heavy, and soon, he dropped into a deep slumber. The Summons stone was clasped tightly in his hand and close to his heart. And for the first time in a long time, Ryoma had a dream not confined by the Twisted Kingdom of madness.

* * *

"Fuji, what's your assignment?" Kikumaru asked.

The two of them were standing in the Common, the public gathering area where assignments were posted on a bulletin board for the Angels. "The usual at this time in the cycle," Fuji responded.

"Ah, daycare for the pure hearted, is it?" Kikumaru nodded sympathetically, using the nickname given to the job of watching over certain humans in the mortal world. "At least it's easy. And you get half a day off, don't you?"

"You're right," Fuji replied thoughtfully. "I _do_ get half the day off."

"I have patrol today," Kikumaru said with a sigh. "Why can't they just line up our schedules? It can't be that hard. Maybe I'll try another request. Sorry, Fuji, but you're on your own today."

"That's fine," Fuji said, his mind already on how he would spend his free time. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." As the two of them departed their separate ways—Kikumaru to the storage units and he to the Vanishing Point between Heaven and Earth—he smiled to himself, thinking of what he could surprise Ryoma with. _Such an interesting character, _Fuji thought to himself. _I'm extremely curious as to find out his true nature._ When he reached the Vanishing Point, he gave a wave to the other Angels reporting there for work before he stepped onto the Bridge between the two Landscapes. He felt the change in air quality immediately as he opened his wings to slowly drift down towards a park. He landed lightly on a small knoll facing the playground and, finding his wards, he took a seat on the grass and folded his wings. It was a beautiful day, with a small breeze. Fuji took a deep breath, happily inhaling the many scents of the mortal world.

"Nii-san! Wanna play with me?"

Fuji turned around. It was a young child, maybe around six or seven years old. "Not today," he said. "Nii-san is busy. Maybe another time?"

The child smiled. "Okay. Nii-san can have this." The child extended a slightly dirty hand and gave Fuji a lollipop.

Fuji smiled back as he took the proffered sweet. "Thank you. I hear your mother calling. Better get back before she starts to worry."

The child giggled happily before running down the knoll. Slipping once to his knees, he quickly got up and ran to his waiting mother.

Fuji sat looking at the lollipop in his hand for a moment before slipping it in his pocket.

"I saw that," a voice said.

"So? I did nothing wrong," Fuji replied, not looking at the Angel that took a seat beside him.

"You took the sweet."

"Are you jealous now?" Fuji asked mockingly. "Yuuta, if you want it that badly, all you have to do is ask."

"I never said I wanted it!" Yuuta blustered. "Jeez, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Fuji said simply.

"You know, how you turn things around to your own advantage," Yuuta said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fuji looked at Yuuta with an innocent blue gaze.

"Ah, forget it," Yuuta muttered.

Fuji smiled in the small victory he'd just gained.

"How'd that kid see you, anyways?" Yuuta asked curiously.

"Only the purest of heart can see us," Fuji replied. "It's mostly young children nowadays."

"Anyways, just be careful you're not found going back with the lollipop," Yuuta said gruffly. "You know the rules. No foreign items are allowed. And why do you want it? You can get lollipops back in Heaven, you know. Maybe even ones made for your eccentric tastes."

Fuji nodded in agreement. "But, they taste different than the ones found here. You know their flavor has more depth than our own food does. Besides, it's not for me."

"You're sneaking food in for someone else?" Yuuta asked incredulously. "They can just come and eat it down here, if they want it so much. You don't have to risk getting punished yourself just because they're too lazy to come down here."

"This particular person doesn't have access here," Fuji replied softly.

"Oh, so you mean they aren't at that level yet," Yuuta said. "A young Angel?"

"Something like that."

"Ah, whatever. I don't wanna know about your personal life." Yuuta looked away from his brother. "What you do is none of my business."

Fuji smiled as he ruffled Yuuta's hair playfully.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Yuuta asked. Still, he didn't try to bat the hand away.

It was times like this that Fuji was extra grateful he had such an understanding sibling as Yuuta.

* * *

Ryoma sat up and threw the covers off his body, breathing hard. He raised a hand to his face and wiped away the sheen of cold sweat. "Damn, another nightmare," he muttered to himself before laughing softly under his breath. Oh, the irony of the situation. Just his whole existence in Hell was meant to be an everlasting nightmare. So, to have a nightmare while sleeping should've been nothing.

_But it felt so real. Are they a figment of my imagination, or are they memories from the past?_

Ryoma shook his head in denial.

_They can't be memories. I don't remember anything about it._

But, then again, he couldn't remember much about his past, other than the fact that his life in Hell began with the stroke of a hand on his face. Running a hand through his damp hair, he looked at the Summons stone in its usual place next to his pillow.

It was glowing.

Ryoma stared at it before picking it up to inspect it more closely. It was pulsating softly on his palm. "Nothing else to do," Ryoma muttered. He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or trying to find an excuse to do something other than torment his mind. Grabbing the gray cloak with the specially slitted slots for his wings, he hurried out the door with the hood on. When Ryoma realized that his steps were unusually fast, he forced himself to slow down. "Ah, screw this, I'll fly instead." He leaped into the gray sky, pumping his wings furiously until he was high enough to view his immediate surroundings. As he hovered in the air, he glanced around, trying to spot a flash of white. It wasn't hard to find it, seeing as how the rest of the world was a palette of gray and earth tones. He winged over and alighted down gracefully a few meters away from the Angel.

"What do you want, Angel?" he asked.

"Is it too much trouble for you to accompany me this fine gray day in the fascinating land that Hell is?" Fuji said.

"No one in their right mind would spend a minute down here of their own free will," Ryoma snapped.

"I would," Fuji said simply.

"I said, no one in their right mind," Ryoma replied. "That obviously doesn't pertain to you, then."

"Ooh, that hurts," Fuji said, mocking injury. "And I even brought you something."

"…What is it?" Ryoma asked, despite himself.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes. You can trust me," Fuji added, noting the wary look in Ryoma's eyes. "I am an Angel after all, aren't I?"

"Don't see what that has to do with trust," Ryoma muttered. Nonetheless, he obeyed.

"Now open your eyes."

Ryoma did so hesitantly, suspicious of the so-called 'surprise' an Angel had. "What is that?" He eyed the brightly packaged ball on a stick Fuji held in front of him.

"It's called a 'lollipop'. Take it."

Ryoma slowly took the object from Fuji. "Now what do I do?"

"You unwrap it and eat it. It's _food_." Fuji helped Ryoma remove the pink wrapper.

Ryoma raised and held it in front of his mouth, pausing. When Fuji gave him an encouraging look, he stuck it in his mouth.

"It's sweet!" he said in surprise.

"Of course it's sweet. It's candy."

"Well, how should I know?" Ryoma said, now licking the lollipop. "I've never had it before. Where'd you get this?"

"Ah, now that is a secret," Fuji said.

"For an Angel, you sure do have a lot of secrets," Ryoma mumbled.

"Well?" Fuji asked expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Echizen?"

"Thank you." Ryoma said hesitantly. "No, that's not it, is it?" When Fuji shook his head, Ryoma added, "Very much. Thank you very much."

Fuji sighed melodramatically. "If that's what you can give at the moment, then I'll take it."

"What, I tried!" Ryoma said. "It's out of my nature to thank others on a whim, so you should feel grateful." He felt his cheeks turning hot, so he concentrated on licking the sweet.

Fuji stared at Ryoma licking the lollipop, the pink tongue darting out to swipe the sweet, languishing in the taste before returning back into the mouth. "Yeees, I am grateful for that."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Go on eating your lollipop."

Ryoma shrugged. "Whatever."

"Is it good?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah. What flavor is it?"

"It's strawberry. I'll bring you another flavor next time."

Ryoma look at Fuji with shock. "There are other flavors?"

Ryoma was so adorable and innocent that Fuji wanted to hug him. But, instead, he held his hands tightly behind him, knowing that doing so might push away the younger boy. "So many, you'll be sick by the time you try them all."

"I don't know about that. They _are_ awfully good."

"But that's not why I came to see you."

Oh, so _this_ was the catch.

"You promised me last time you'd take me around to see things."

"What's there to see? It's dirt, rocks, and beyond that—if you're not bored yet—more dirt and rocks."

"You're kidding, right?"

Ryoma gave him a piercing stare. "Does it _look_ like I'm kidding?"

"How about where you live? Can I see it?"

"No, absolutely not!" Ryoma said. His home—although an Angel like Fuji might see it as crude—was still his sanctuary, a place where he could store his few personal belongings without fear of others rummaging through them.

It seemed that Fuji had touched a nerve. He knew the signs of when to push and when to back off. It was time to back off. "Let's take a flight around," he offered. "If I see anything interesting, I'll ask you about it. Hopefully it warrants an answer." He gave Ryoma an encouraging smile.

Ryoma shrugged. "Sure, that works."

As the two of them took to the air, Fuji asked, "Why do you always have your hood on?"

"I…don't like others looking at me," Ryoma replied, not sure of whether or not he should've said it. "The look in their eyes…it scares me sometimes."

"You can take it off with me, can't you?"

Ryoma thought for a moment. Yeah, there was that one time during their first eventful meeting where Ryoma had seen the same hungry look in the cornflower eyes. But, the Angel had been nothing but kindness so far. "I…I guess so." He slipped the hood down shyly.

Fuji smiled gently. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ryoma cleared his throat nervously. "Is there anything interesting you want to know about?" It seemed like a redundant question to himself, seeing as how the landscape was just a textured repetition of dried up vegetation, rocks, and the soil.

"Actually, yes." As the two of them winged away from the town, Fuji pointed out the various pockets of unending black. "What are they?"

"We call them Chaos."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Only if you take them too lightly. Wanna take a closer look?" Ryoma offered.

"Sure," Fuji replied. He followed Ryoma's descent onto a hill of rocks with a relatively flat summit.

"Careful, don' get too close," Ryoma warned as they approached a sizeable pool of Chaos. "This is one of the smaller pools, actually." It was about a meter in diameter. "They're relatively harmless, as long as you're careful not to fall into one."

"What happens if you do?" Fuji asked.

"You enter the Twisted Kingdom," Ryoma said softly, looking at the pool. "You think Hell is bad enough, but once you're in the Twisted Kingdom, it's a whole other level of madness."

"And how would you know?"

Ryoma dragged his eyes away from the pool. "It's what I heard," he said. "Anyways, you don't enter it physically. It's an affliction to your mental state. They say that some people are able to walk the border of the Twisted Kingdom, that they're able to manage a semblance of lucidity."

"Interesting," Fuji commented. He crouched down to take a better look at the pool of Chaos. He initially thought it was pure black, but observing it more closely, he realized that it, too, shifted colors. Although the pool never achieved a shade lighter than charcoal gray, it nevertheless shifted colors enough to convince Fuji that it wasn't just pure black anymore. As he stared at the inky darkness, something in the middle of the pool flashed and caught his attention.

_What was that?_

He never realized he was leaning closer and closer towards the Chaos until something solid thudded into his chest and pushed him onto his back, knocking out all his breath. Coughing, he looked up to see Ryoma sitting on him, looking furiously down at him.

"What the heck was that?!" Ryoma yelled at him, pinning the Angel down. "I told you to be careful!"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Fuji said calmly. "I didn't realize that I was so close to it. It's just that I thought I saw something—"

"Of course you saw something!" Ryoma interrupted. "That's what Chaos does to you. It pulls you in and that's when you end up in the Twisted Kingdom."

"Understood," Fuji said.

Ryoma hit him on the shoulder with a fist. "Don't do it again, Angel," he growled.

"I promise, I promise," Fuji said. He held up his hands in defeat. "I'll be more careful next time. Could you let me up now?" He indicated the way Ryoma was sitting on top of him. "You're crushing my left wing."

Ryoma blushed with embarrassment at the realization that he was straddling the Angel. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said gruffly, getting off. "I was just so scared that you might've touched some of the Chaos. I might've overreacted a bit. Let's go before something else happens." He held his hand out to the Angel.

Fuji took the proffered hand and stood up. "Where to next, Echizen?"

"How should I know? I don't find any of this even remotely fascinating," Ryoma replied.

Fuji looked around. "Well, I'm curious about something. The eternal depiction of Hell has always been a place of darkness and fire. First of all, isn't that a bit contradictory?"

"Don't look at me," Ryoma said dryly. "I didn't make the place. If you have a problem, bring it up with the person who did. Oh, wait, you can."

"And I do see fire," Fuji said, ignoring the jib. Indeed, there were errant flames dotting the landscape. "But, they don't seem to be as abundant as I thought."

"What, you want the denizens of Hell to suffer more than we already have?" Ryoma accused.

"No, I'm merely basing this upon the stereotypical views that most have of Hell."

"Well, it _has_ been a while since You-Know-Who was hurled into this place by your leader," Ryoma said. "He's capable enough to have made it somewhat hospitable to the inhabitants."

"Meaning…?"

"He's managed to quench most of the damaging flames."

"So, what about the Lake of Eternal Fire? Is that still there?"

"Yeah, but it's far from here. Why do you even want to go?"

"Curiosity," Fuji explained.

"Maybe next time," Ryoma said. "Like I said, it's kind of far. We'd have to prepare supplies if you want to reach there unscathed."

"Saa…so dangerous, is it?"

"It's not Heaven, Angel. We don't get everything we want handed to us down here." Ryoma looked pointedly at Fuji.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "It's not all fun and games in Heaven, either, you know."

"But I'm willing to be the conditions are nothing like they are in Hell."

Fuji sighed. "I'll take you up to Heaven next time. How about that?"

"What are you talking about? I can't go up there with you!" Ryoma shot a panicked look. "I'm not allowed up there!"

"Why not? I can visit down here," Fuji said. "Who's to say you can't visit for a day? You've got wings."

"But…I'm tainted," Ryoma replied. "Yeah, I've got wings. But mine are _black_, okay? It means I'm not pure. Besides, even if I manage to sneak in, I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I doubt the other Angels will ignore the fact that someone with black wings is walking around."

Fuji looked thoughtful for a moment. "I might be able to fix that the next time, if only temporarily. How about it? You take me to the Lake of Eternal Fire and I take you to visit Heaven."

It was really hard to say no to the Angel with the sparkling sapphire eyes. "Fine, whatever," Ryoma agreed. "I'm telling you, there's not much to see, though."

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a deep rumbling sound. "What's that?"

Ryoma looked past Fuji's shoulder. "Oh, damn, not now," he said with alarm.

Off in the distance, a disturbance caused a cloud of dirt to fly up into the air. Judging by the rate the head of the cloud was moving, it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to reach the pair.

"What is it?" Fuji asked as he turned to look at the cloud.

"Seekers."

That single word was emanated more anger and fear than Fuji would've thought possible. "What are Seekers?"

Ryoma grabbed Fuji's hand. "No time to explain!" He ran off the edge of the flat hill, throwing the two of them off without a word of warning.

Luckily, Fuji was smart enough to realize that Ryoma wanted to flee. He snapped his wings open and pumped them furiously to catch up with the black-winged demon. Noticing the way Ryoma drew the wings in tighter to his body to create a more streamlined shape in order to fly faster, Fuji followed suit.

"What are Seekers?" he asked Ryoma, who looked at him with golden eyes brightened with fear.

"The High Lord's servants," Ryoma said. "They work as his eyes and ears throughout Hell, bringing him news of the denizens. This is probably just one of their patrols, but I don't know if they saw you yet. It's better to assume they did."

"But—"

"You have to get out of here while you still can!" Ryoma said.

"What about you?" Fuji asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Ryoma said. "After all, isn't this where I belong?" He laughed bitterly.

"Are you sure?" Fuji looked over at the slender demon. "I can take care of myself, if it comes to fighting."

"Aren't Angels supposed to Peacekeepers?" Ryoma said. "Anyways, the Seekers can't be beaten. You have to leave now. I'll head off in another direction to draw attention away from you."

"Be careful, okay?" Fuji told Ryoma.

"I'm always careful," Ryoma retorted back. "Besides, you'll rescue me if I'm ever in trouble, right?" He shot the Angel a cocky grin before winging off in the opposite direction, towards the seekers.

Fuji spared a second glance at Ryoma before heading up to the gray pool in the sky. "Stay out of trouble," he whispered before heading through it.

* * *

Ryoma flew back to the flat-topped hill as quickly as he could. He barely had enough time to compose himself and slow down his breathing before the Seekers reached him. The smell of burnt, rotting flesh reached his nose, but he repressed the gag threatening to overcome him.

"Echizen Ryoma," a Seeker called out to him from the base of the hill.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked coldly. _Did they see Fuji?_ Ryoma thought to himself. He was sure the Seekers could hear the intensity in which his heart beat, but he put up a nonchalant front.

"Show yourself," a second, more gravelly voice said. "I wouldn't resist if I were you."

Ryoma sighed and pulled up his hood. Jumping off the hill, he winged down and gracefully landed in front of the pair of Seekers. Dark as the night, they were cloaked and hooded figures riding atop beasts called 'Yarou', which had a shape that most resembled a horse from the mortal world. That was as far as the similarities went, for the four-legged beasts of Hell had three razor-sharp claws on each foot. The heads were more angular, with the traditional predator eyes set in the front rather than on each side of the head. The large, razor-sharp fangs and blood-red eyes were clear indications that these demons were no close relatives of the mortal equine comparisons.

"Report," the first one ordered.

"I'm not the High Lord's slave," Ryoma spat out. "I don't have to do anything. Besides, what is there to report? Nothing ever changes around here." He flexed his wings indolently, noting the way the Seekers' gazes followed the movement.

"Are you sure?" the second one asked.

It was a question they asked every time, but this time Ryoma felt as if they could sense the tension residing within him. "My answers the same as every single other time you've asked me that same damn question, okay?"

The first Seeker got off of the Yarou and approached Ryoma, drawing a whip from the saddle. It motioned for the second Seeker to follow suit.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked. "I've answered your questions. Now leave me alone!"

The whip unfurled in the first Seeker's charred hand. "See, that's a problem. Every time we've come your way, you treat us with nothing but insolence. It's a simple order: report. It requires nothing more than a simple answer. 'Yes, I have something to report' or 'No, nothing is amiss'. They fact that you still have the energy to come up with creative answers shows us that you have way too much time on your hands. It's about time we corrected that."

Ryoma slowly backed away as his eyes flicked between the first Seeker and the net-wielding second Seeker, his body tensing for flight. "You don't have the power to do this. The High Lord would object to this."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," the second Seeker sneered.

"What's to stop me from telling him?" Ryoma threatened.

The Seeker gave a cold, cruel, gloating laugh. "Who do you think he's going to believe? You, the lowly demon, or us, his loyal servants? I don't care if you have wings. You're still garbage, not fit to be in the presence of the High Lord. And it's time we taught you the difference."

Ryoma turned around and leaped into the air, trying to escape the two Seekers. But, he was too slow. The whip wrapped around his ankle and yanked hard. Falling to the ground, he attempted to run.

"Agh!" Ryoma cried out as he found himself pinned to the ground by the net, his wings pinned to his sides. He flailed about, trying to throw off the net. Suddenly, a sharp and blazing pain bit into his shoulder blades.

"Now, do as you're told and stop struggling," the first Seeker commanded. "Or, you'll taste my whip again." A warning lash cracked in the air.

Ryoma ceased movement beneath the net. He was breathing hard when the net was removed.

"Don't even try to run," the gravelly voice warned.

His body began to shiver uncontrollably when his cloak was ripped off and his face was exposed to the Seekers. A blackened hand lifted his chin up and Ryoma was forced to stare into the inky, bottomless eyes of the Seeker.

"Pale skin, red lips, glittering gold eyes. Tch. I don't see why the High Lord is after you still," the first Seeker spat out. "Still, he won't see you for a while, so we can still have our fun." The mouth stretched into a semblance of a smile, revealing sharp teeth and a flickering, ominous crimson glow from the back of the mouth.

Ryoma lashed out and punched the Seeker in the face, breaking the hold. He tried to run again, except the same whip pulled him onto the ground again.

"Oh, you've done it now, boy," the Seeker said. "I was planning on holding back, but not anymore. I'll make you wish you were fully in the Twisted Kingdom."

The first lash cut across the wings. It was as if a red-hot brand had been pressed into his back. Ryoma gasped out in pain. He barely had time to feel the smarting before the second lash cut into his back. It took a second before his mind registered the warm liquid on his back as blood.

"Hey, hold back a little," the second Seeker warned. "If the High Lord sees scars, we'll be punished."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," the first Seeker drawled. "It'll make him bleed and cry out in pain, but it won't leave any permanent marks." He began to systematically lay his whip across Ryoma's exposed back, his clothing already torn to shreds in the first few lashes.

"Please," he begged to no avail, tears of agony flowing from his eyes. "Stop!" The pain was so excruciating that Ryoma couldn't even welcome the embrace of unconsciousness and the area where his wings joined to his back was on fire.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, the lashes ceased. From his position on the floor with the blood flowing freely down his back, Ryoma saw the Seekers approach his bleeding form.

"Let that be a lesson to you," the second Seeker said.

The two of them laughed coarsely as they mounted the Yarou and rode away, kicking dust into the air.

Ryoma's last thought that ran through his mind before he lost consciousness was that his Angel was safe.

* * *

A/N- Wow, was this chapter a rush to write. I feel bad that I have to cut off here, but it's already over 5,000 words. That is unheard of for me when writing early chapters. Oh, and if some of the referencing of how Hell got started up in the first place, please refer to the first book of _Paradise Lost_ by John Milton. Or, just ask me. I'd be more than happy to give a modern-day translation for the lazy (believe me, I went through Hell translating it—pun unintended—I won't ask you the same thing).

Anyways, I had fun writing it. Believe it or not, it was easier to write the last section—you know, where Ryoma's getting beaten half to death—than the stuff before that. Maybe that's a little cruel of me or something. Oh, well, I'll throw in the 'need to build the plot' card.

–sprints away from Ryoma-love mob with pitchforks and various sharp, pointy objects-

I really hope that there are still readers out there that are interested in the Thrill Pair. It'll break my heart if this fandom dies down.

As usual, I welcome questions, comments, and constructive criticisms with open arms. Flames are used to fry bacon.

-The Unreal Phantom


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The pain… Did nothing else exist at the moment? Hell had always been a painful existence for him. But nothing came close to the searing agony in his backside, the fire that burned his back with every step he took. Ryoma gingerly attempted to flutter his wings. He regretted it immediately as he felt a wound reopen and fresh blood trickled warmly down his back, stinging where it mixed with the other open cuts. Hissing in pain, he continued his slow progress back to his home.

* * *

_I hope Echizen is okay,_ Fuji thought to himself. _He seemed particularly alarmed the last time I saw him._ He tried to shrug off the uneasy sensation shadowing his thoughts, but found it impossible. It was frustrating, the nagging feeling kept tugging at him for a day before he managed to get someone to cover for him.

"Ne, Yuuta, can you do me a favor?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, sure," Yuuta agreed without thinking, then stopped as he stared warily at his brother. "Wait…What for? I'm not gonna get in trouble, am I?" His voice was cautious and filled with trepidation.

"I just need you to cover my shift until I get back."

"And when would that be?" Yuuta asked.

"I don't know."

Yuuta must've caught the edge of desperation in Fuji's voice. "Yeah, I guess I can," he replied. "But you owe me big time!"

Fuji smiled. "Thank you," he replied gratefully.

"I wonder what' he's up to now," Yuuta murmured, not expecting the blast of air from Fuji's wings as the other Angel shot off into the sky.

* * *

Groaning softly in relief as he made it back to his home, Ryoma collapsed tiredly on the floor, not even bothering to walk the few extra steps to his futon. It took a while—not to mention a few more jolts of pain—but he managed to reach a hand around to his back. The journey back had cost him dearly. Almost every cut was re-opened. Only a handful were crusted with dried blood and still sealed. When he pulled his hand back to look at it, he found it coated with his own sticky blood and smelling strongly of a metallic tang. Before he could decide whether or not the washing his hand would be worth a few more open wounds, the toll of the trip finally caught up with his body and the loss of blood dragged Ryoma back under a wave of unconsciousness.

And because he was too far under, Ryoma didn't catch the glow from the Summons stone on the pillow of his futon, pulsating lightly.

* * *

Fuji fluttered his wings worriedly as he stood atop the small hill of their meeting place. The fact that quite some time had passed since he activated the Summons stone and Ryoma still hadn't shown up worried him. He considered for a moment shouting out the Demon's name, but decided not to when he recalled the horrified look on Ryoma's face when he last departed from him.

"What should I do?" Fuji asked himself, racking his brain for an answer. "I could try flying around, but I think that would attract too much attention. Everything is simply too expansive and the landscape is too monotonous. I really doubt I'd be able to find him that way. I certainly can't ask for any directions." He bit his lips in frustration. Sighing, he perched on a large rock nearby, trying to think of a solution.

* * *

_Ryoma sighed tiredly. "I'm back here again, huh?" he asked no one in particular. _

_It was the Twisted Kingdom, a place where the souls of Hell unfortunate enough to have been tainted by Chaos stayed forever wandering. It was a bleak landscape, even bleaker than that of Hell, if that was even possible. The afflicted were forced to live out nightmare after nightmare, formed from the deepest, darkest fears of their hearts. They were pushed to the point of madness, but there would be no respite for them, for the nightmare would continue for an eternity, unless the afflicted managed to find a way to walk the borders of the Twisted Kingdom._

"_I'm really not in the mood for this right now," Ryoma growled. His wings twitched in annoyance and that's when he realized that the pain was gone. He touched his backside tentatively at first, but when he felt nothing but smooth skin, he pressed harder. _

_Nothing._

_There were no wounds, no scars, not a single hint that he had been whipped in the first place. _

"_What's going on?" Ryoma was confused. "I know for a fact that I'm in the Twisted Kingdom and that I was whipped back in Hell…Oh, shit." He barely had time to brace himself before the first invisible lash bit into his back. His skin didn't break as it did in Hell, but Ryoma felt the phantom touch of warm blood trickle down his back. _

_The Twisted Kingdom had recreated his darkest fears in the worst form possible: a never-ending cycle of being whipped by the Seekers, each lash carefully recreated. _

_Ryoma screamed._

* * *

An anguished cry cut through the air, which prompted Fuji into standing up.

"I've heard that before," he whispered.

It was the similar to the cry he heard right before he found his way into Hell. The last time, the cry was full of loneliness. This cry was different…it was one of pain, of immense suffering.

He followed the sound as he did the previous time, soaring in the sky to pinpoint the source. When he found it, it looked as if it were a large pile of rocks. But, at a closer inspection, it seemed to be a dwelling cleverly disguised to look as a part of the landscaped. He drifted down in a spiral and found the door open. That's when Fuji heard the labored breath of the occupant.

"Echizen, is that you?" Fuji called out.

There was no answer.

Fuji took a step inside the house and saw a slim, winged figure just a few steps beyond the threshold, collapsed on the floor. "Echizen! Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, walking over to the still figure. He kneeled beside the Demon and that's when he saw the multitude of lashes on Ryoma's back, the crimson blood intensely bright in comparison to the somber colors of his surroundings.

"What happened?" Fuji whispered as his eyes took in the shredded clothing and the disheveled appearance. The pained cry still sounded in his head, but Ryoma was silent beside him. He put a hand gently on Ryoma's shoulder and the reaction was immediate.

Ryoma gasped out in pain, struggling to get away from the touch. His back arched, opening up and aggravating the injuries even further.

"Echizen, relax, it's just me," Fuji said, trying to calm the Demon down, but to no avail. "You have to stop moving! I have to treat your wounds."

Ryoma, however, was still in the Twisted Kingdom. He didn't see Fuji when he opened his eyes. The Chaos in his system warped his perception, changing the familiar into the strange and forbidding. Fuji was no longer an Angel, but another Seeker attempting to hurt him further. And so he struggled, wanting to get away from the Seeker, away from the pain dogging him at every turn. His wings hit the jagged walls hard, which scraped away more than a few feathers.

Fuji had to think fast of a solution before Ryoma hurt himself further.

_I can't heal injuries this extensive by myself…But I know someone who can help._ Moving quickly, he pinned Ryoma on his back, ignoring the moan of pain. Placing a hand on Ryoma's sweat-drenched forehead, he murmured, "Sleep."

Immediately, Ryoma's body went slack beneath Fuji. The deep lines of pain on his face disappeared. For a moment, Ryoma's clouded eyes became lucid.

"Fuji…" he whispered.

And then his eyes closed.

Fuji let out a sigh of relief. He got off of Ryoma and kneeled by the sleeping body. He slipped one arm beneath Ryoma's shoulders and the other one below the crook of his knees and stood up, cradling the slim figure in his arms. It alarmed him how light Ryoma was. "You need some rest," he said. Without another thought, he flew back through the window towards Heaven.

* * *

When Ryoma was safely tucked away in his room, Fuji rushed off to find the one person that he could trust to keep Ryoma's presence a secret.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you busy right now?" Fuji asked anxiously.

The Angel was currently engaged in reading a leather-bound book. He looked at Fuji and answered, "Not particularly at the moment. Do you need something?"

"I need a favor."

"Which is…?"

"I need you to trust me," Fuji said. "There's something I have to do, and I can't do it alone. So, please, don't ask any questions about it until I tell you I'm ready to answer them."

Tezuka was silent for a moment before he said, "All right. I trust you." He closed the book and placed it on the table before he got up.

"Follow me," Fuji said before he sprang into the air, winging quickly back towards his home.

Tezuka followed, his mind alight with curiosity, but his respect for Fuji kept him from asking the questions. When he saw that the destination was Fuji's house, his curiosity deepened.

Fuji landed lightly in front of his door and opened it, motioning for Tezuka to follow him.

"Please remember, I need you to trust me," Fuji said, almost pleadingly. His hand was motionless, hovering above the handle of the door to his bedroom.

Tezuka stoically nodded once.

Fuji opened the door and stepped inside to stand next to the bed. "I need your help in healing his back. I don't know how he got the wounds. His wings are also badly torn and are in need of mending." Fuji didn't mention the fact that Ryoma's mental state seemed to be in just as bad a position.

Tezuka followed Fuji into the room. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the bloodied, pale figure on the bed with a pair of onyx-colored wings. But, his professional side took over and he immediately went to work. "You made the right decision to lay him on his front side. That leaves the backside open for us to work on." He kneeled next to Ryoma's resting figure on the bed, rolling up his sleeves as he examined the long, deep wounds on the back and the torn wings.

"I had to put him to sleep before he hurt himself any further," Fuji confessed as he moved to Tezuka's side.

"That's fine," Tezuka replied, his fingers lightly probing the wings, noting where the tender spots were. "It might be better that way, actually. He took a deep breath.

"Brace yourself," Tezuka warned. "It's going to be a long job mending him."

Fuji collapsed onto a chair in the room, his hair drenched with sweat and his body fatigued after working for hours on Ryoma's torn body. "Thank you, Tezuka. You've helped me out so much."

Tezuka took a seat next to Fuji on the floor, resting against the wall. He, too, was just as exhausted from the work involved with the healing. "I think it's about time I had some answers," he said quietly.

Fuji nodded. "I'll tell you as much as I can."

"He's not an Angel, is he?" Tezuka asked as the two of them eyed the resting figure on the bed. Ryoma's wings were mostly healed, with only a few of the more tender places protected by gauze. His shredded clothing had been replaced by a simple but comfortable cotton garment, the back cut open to accommodate the healing wounds and the wings spread out and supported in the air by a spell.

"…No," Fuji replied.

Tezuka contemplated Fuji's answer. "I would've thought he was an Angel, other than the fact that he has such a unique set of wings. I've never seen an Angel with black wings before. Where did you find him?"

"Hell."

"…What?" Tezuka wasn't sure he had heard Fuji correctly.

"From Hell."

"Hell," Tezuka repeated slowly. "You're referring to the—"

"Yes, where He sent Saetan oh so long ago," Fuji interrupted.

"And how did you get to…Hell in the first place?" Tezuka asked dryly.

"It was an accident," Fuji admitted. "I stumbled upon an opening, I guess you can call it. When I stepped through it, I found myself in Hell. That's where I met up with Echizen."

Tezuka shook his head slowly, trying to understand Fuji. "Let me get this straight. You found a strange opening. Without telling anyone, you stepped into it and you found yourself in Hell. Are you telling me that you talked with this Demon—?"

"This _Demon_ has a name," Fuji said, unexpectedly aggressive, then pulled himself back.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that," Fuji apologized. "I guess I'm just a little more tired than I thought."

"So, you talked with Echizen in Hell. Did you find him like this?"

"Well, this wasn't the first time that I visited him," Fuji admitted.

"And you never told anyone about him?"

"I didn't feel a need to," Fuji replied. But inside, he admitted to the sin of coveting. He relished the fact that only he had the privilege of dealing with such an elusive, precocious character. It was a secret he felt the need to possess singularly.

"So, what happened to him?" Tezuka asked quietly, realizing that they were getting to a sensitive topic.

Fuji shrugged and answered, "I don't know exactly what happened. I last visited him around a day ago. But when I left him that time, he seemed alarmed about something. Seekers, I think they were called. But I have no idea who or what those are, so I can't really say anything definite."

"Anyways, I grew worried and decided to check up on him to see if he was okay," Fuji said. "When he didn't meet up with me as we usually did, I knew that something was wrong. I found him bleeding and seemingly unconscious a few steps into his house. But when I touched his shoulder, he suddenly panicked and started thrashing uncontrollably, which only made his injuries worse. I had to put him to sleep at that point."

"And that's when you brought him back here," Tezuka said. "Because you couldn't finish the healing by yourself."

"I thought I made the right choice," Fuji whispered as he continued to stare at Ryoma's prone figure on the bed.

Tezuka sighed. "I'm not going to go spreading the news of his appearance, not after I promised you. You have my word that I will tell no one about him."

"Thank you," Fuji said.

"But if he does get found out, you'll have to figure out a solution by yourself," Tezuka said in a stern voice. "You made the choice to associate with a Demon. If I were you, I would reconsider the consequences that come with that bond before I decide to stay with him."

"I understand."

"Get some rest," Tezuka advised as he stood up. "You're going to need your energy later on. Your tendency is to push yourself, and I know it won't be long until your energy is completely gone."

"Okay," Fuji replied as he walked Tezuka to the door. He watched the Angel fly off before he closed the door and went back to the room. Sitting tiredly beside the bed, he pillowed his head on his arms and promptly fell asleep next to Ryoma's figure, reassured by the slow and steady breath of his beloved secret.

* * *

A/N- I know there wasn't much going on in the chapter. Not a lot of action, but I think this chapter is an essential one to building up the relationship between the two of them. And Tezuka's character is bugging me! I've never written extensively on him before. –laughs- He's extremely out-of-character, I realize that. So, bear with me please :)

And the way I wrote it was in broken up, small chunks. I hope it wasn't too annoying, switching perspectives every few paragraphs or so in the beginning of the story. I'd love to hear feedback on whether just plain annoying or not. It's not like I'm going to be doing it from now on, but I'd just like to find out what you guys think about it.

I love love love questions, comments, and constructive criticisms. However, flames I will use to fry my soy bacon (I'm a vegetarian).

-The Unreal Phantom


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

What was this strange sensation? Ryoma's sleep-clouded mind registered the physical comforts his body was experiencing. The fluffy pillow beneath his head, the warm blanket covering him, the soft mattress supporting his body. It was a foreign feeling. It took a moment for his mind to register what was wrong with the situation. Ryoma sat up quickly and threw off the covers, his eyes wild as he tried to figure out where he was.

Fuji, who was asleep beside Ryoma's bed, snapped his eyes open and was immediately alert as he tried to see what had happened to Ryoma.

"Echizen, what's wrong?" he asked.

But Ryoma didn't answer. He crouched into a corner of the room, a growl erupting from his mouth. His eyes were wild, searching as he tore at the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"No, Echizen!" Fuji said as he threw himself across the room. "Your body is still healing!" He grabbed onto Ryoma's wrists, preventing them from ripping off the bandages.

Ryoma snarled at Fuji as he tried to get free. But Fuji's hands were like steel manacles and, as hard as he struggled, he couldn't break the grip.

"Echizen, it's me, Fuji. Calm down! You're safe now," Fuji said quickly. "You're not in Hell anymore."

Suddenly, the past events were just too much to bear. Ryoma slumped against the Angel and shuddered uncontrollably into Fuji's chest, the tremors wracking his body.

"Shh, it's okay," Fuji murmured softly, stroking Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma's clouded eyes couldn't separate Fuji apart from the gray void, but he felt the kindness of the touch, the gentleness behind it all. Fuji's warm skin beckoned to him, calling him.

Fuji gasped as Ryoma's teeth tore his skin, spilling his lifeblood out. Half of him registered the fact that Ryoma was drinking his blood. The other half was focused entirely on that soft mouth pressed on his sensitive skin, the pink tongue darting out to lick up the drops of blood.

"Echizen…" Fuji breathed out before he crumpled onto the floor.

Ryoma swayed for a moment, breathing hard as the purloined blood stole through his veins. When he opened his eyes at last, he saw his surroundings for what they really were.

"Fuji?" Ryoma asked tentatively when he saw the Angel on the floor. "Fuji, what happened?" Ryoma crouched on the floor by the Angel, flinching when he saw the bleeding wound.

"Nngh…" Fuji stirred slightly. His eyes fluttered open slowly. When he saw that Ryoma seemed lucid once more, he smiled in relief. "You're back."

"Don't worry about me," Ryoma said exasperatedly. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Fuji blinked. "You don't remember?"

"No. Should I?" He looked confusedly. "Wait…where am I?"

Fuji reached across and swiped a finger across Ryoma's lips, showing him the smeared blood. "Well," Fuji said dryly. "I didn't know that Demons had an appetite for blood. And I brought you to where I live. This is Heaven."

The pieces slowly clicked together in his mind. He remembered getting whipped, and could only recall certain moments of his passing in the Twisted Kingdom, none of which were pleasant. Ryoma winced as he recalled what he had done to Fuji.

He raised a hand tentatively to Fuji's neck and touched the wound. "I did that?" he asked in alarm. "I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing," Fuji replied. "I can get it healed later. But, first things first, I think you should tell me what happened after I left you. Did something happen with the Seekers?" He pushed Ryoma gently towards the bed, indicating for the Demon to climb back underneath the covers.

Ryoma grumbled a little about the coddling, but didn't object as he was still embarrassed about hurting Fuji. "Are you sure you're fine?" He sat up against the pillows, eyeing the pink wound.

Fuji nodded. "I'll be okay. Just tell me what happened."

Ryoma looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," he whispered, the pain scrawled plainly on his features.

"All right," Fuji replied gently. "I'll ask the questions. Just nod or shake your head."

Ryoma shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he mumbled, looking away from the Angel next to him.

"So, were the Seekers the ones responsible for your wounds?" Fuji prodded.

Ryoma gave a jerky bob of his head.

"…were those lash wounds?"

Again, another nod.

"Was this the first time that they whipped you?"

A nod.

"But, what provoked them to do this?" Fuji mused. "Was it because of me?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"They didn't see me, then."

He shrugged. "I don't think so," he said before he lapsed back into silence.

"Are the Seekers usually prone to such violent acts?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"You don't like to talk with them much, do you?"

He shook his head emphatically. When he noticed that his eyes were becoming moist, he angrily swiped away the tears.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Fuji said. "I think that's enough for today." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked pleadingly, making a move to get up.

"You tore off some of your bandages," Fuji said. "I'm going to get someone to replace them. I also have to get this healed as well." He indicated the wound on his neck.

"But—"

"I'll be back soon," Fuji promised. "Try not to move too much."

"Okay," Ryoma said hesitantly. He watched Fuji walk out and the door shut softly.

_I don't want to be alone._

_What if the nightmares come back? _

_What if I go to sleep and I find myself back in the Twisted Kingdom?_

_I'm so lonely…_

The thoughts ran through his head, swirling in a dark angry cloud that threatened to break through his lucid mind. Ryoma looked around desperately to find something, anything that would distract him. A picture on the stand next to the bed caught his eye.

It was Fuji with another guy, one with a pair of warm gray eyes and a distinct scar on his brow. The shot was a candid one. Fuji had his head tilted up in laughter as the other guy stood by him with an amused expression, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"And you told me Heaven wasn't perfect," Ryoma said, unable to look at the picture any longer. He heaved a large sigh and prepared to bide his time staring at the wrinkles in the cover.

* * *

Fuji flew to Tezuka's residence. He didn't bother to knock before entering.

Tezuka looked up, alarm growing in his eyes at the sight of the wound on Fuji's neck.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked. "Are you all right?"

Fuji shook his head. "It's nothing. I just…anyways, can you help me patch this up?" he asked quickly, indicating the gash on his neck.

"What happened to you?" he asked once more.

"I fell," Fuji responded innocently.

Now Tezuka's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You fell?" he asked dryly. "You, of all people, fell."

"Yes."

Tezuka removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess…you fell on the corner of a drawer or something like that."

"Saa...that sounds quite plausible to me," Fuji replied in a thoughtful tone.

Tezuka could only sigh in exasperation. "I have a feeling I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you for a while." Without another comment, he rubbed on a salve and placed a bandage on the wound.

"Thank you, Tezuka. There's still one more thing I need your help with…" Fuji began hesitantly.

"Is it about that boy you brought home with you last time?"

"You're quite the intuitive one," Fuji said, tugging on Tezuka's hand as he headed out the door. "Anyways, he woke up and I need some help rebandaging his body."

A short flight later, the two of them were back at Fuji's residence. When Fuji opened the door to his room, he hated the fearful look in Ryoma's eyes as the Demon started at the sound of the door. It didn't help that Tezuka had opened his wings after entering the room, making him look bigger than he really was.

"Who is that?" Ryoma asked Fuji in a quiet voice, never taking his wide eyes off of the larger Angel.

"This is Tezuka, a friend of mine." Fuji made sure his movements were slow and smooth as he walked over to the bed. "He's the one that helped me heal your body after I brought you back from Hell."

_So he knows about me._ Ryoma looked into the hazel eyes. There was no hint of curiosity or wonder as they looked over his black wings. Just a look of assessment. _Yes, I'm sure he does._

"He's here to help me again," Fuji explained. "You tore some of your bandages after you got up this morning."

Ryoma didn't relax from his tense position on the bed, his eyes still on Tezuka.

When Fuji laid a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, the Demon flinched.

"Before they get infected," Fuji said, squeezing the shoulder gently.

With a reluctant sigh, Ryoma turned and laid on his stomach.

"This is going to hurt for a moment," Fuji warned Ryoma.

Ryoma braced himself, but couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through his body as the dried, blood crusted bandages were ripped off of his back in one motion. He sucked his breath in, willing the wave of pain to subside quickly. A moment later, a gentle but firm touch was rubbing a cool salve onto his back. He grunted once at the initial sting, but made no other sounds as the two Angels worked on his wounds.

"There, we're done," Fuji announced, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Thanks," Ryoma grunted, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Fuji. "I'm sorry about the—"

"Look at the time," Fuji interrupted loudly. "Tezuka, thank you for your assistance." He hurriedly pushed Tezuka out of the room.

"What—?" Tezuka managed to say before he found himself outside of the house.

Fuji shut the door before turning to face Tezuka. "Look, I know that you want to ask Echizen some questions right now."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were going to."

Tezuka said nothing.

"Look, I don't think he's ready to talk about what happened. Plus, he's not too comfortable with strangers at the moment. You saw the look in his eyes when you came in with me."

"He doesn't regard you in the same manner."

"If it makes you feel any better, he was equally wary the first time we met."

"He trusts you." It was a statement.

"I certainly hope so."

Tezuka sighed. "Well, I know where I'm not welcome." Fuji started to protest, but Tezuka cut him off. "I know that you want to talk to him in private. I will respect that wish. But, understand that you will have to tell me his story one day."

Fuji nodded once and watched Tezuka fly off before heading back inside.

"Echizen, I—" He lunged forward in time to catch Ryoma before he fell onto the ground. "What are you trying to do?!"

Ryoma leaned on Fuji, breathing hard as he wiped away a sheen of sweat on his face. "I was trying to walk," he said through gritted teeth. "I have to get out of here."

"You're in no condition to walk right now," Fuji said. "Just get some rest."

"I told you, I can'!" Ryoma snarled. His attempt to push away from Fuji was half-hearted.

Fuji gently guided Ryoma to the bed. "Tell me why you can't stay here."

Ryoma mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said, I can't stay in the same room as you," Ryoma said, looking away.

"Why not?"

"What if I hurt you again?" Ryoma struggled desperately to get past Fuji, but to no avail. He gave up, panting slightly in exertion.

Fuji shrugged it aside. "It's not that big of a wound, honestly. The most important thing right now is for you to rest and heal up." He pushed Ryoma back to the bed, alarmed at how weak the Demon was against him.

"Take me back to Hell," Ryoma demanded. "I can heal over there."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Fuji asked Ryoma. "I already told you, you're welcome here."

"Because I don't need your help!" Ryoma yelled out bitterly. "So quit being so nice to me and go back to your carefree life in heaven." Surprised at his own sudden outburst, he sat on the edge of the bed and refused to look at the Angel. _I'm just pushing him away. That's for the best, isn't it? _Ryoma thought to himself.

Fuji was not to be refused, however. "We can talk about this after you wake up for your next change of bandages," he replied firmly, unperturbed by Ryoma's aggressive outburst.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Ryoma said.

"Because I can do this," Fuji said as he placed a hand on Ryoma's forehead and muttered 'sleep' underneath his breath.

Ryoma immediately felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him. His eyelids felt so heavy, and his limbs were so tired. "You cheater…" he managed to breathe out before falling limply against the Angel.

Fuji listened to Ryoma's steady breathing as he held the limp figure in his arms. He gently laid Ryoma on his stomach and spread the wings out so that they wouldn't interfere with the bandages on the back side. One hand lingered on Ryoma's face before he left the room to attend to his neglected duties. First things first, he had to talk to Yuuta.

* * *

"And where were you?" was the first thing Yuuta asked. "I've covered your past two shifts you know, which isn't that easy, considering I had to pull some strings to get my shifts covered as well."

"You just have to trust me when I say that I can't tell you at the moment," Fuji said. "Please."

Yuuta scoffed. "You disappear for such a long period of time without even checking in with me, and you expect me to walk away without any answers?"

"…I owe you at least that much, right?" Fuji said after a moment's pause.

"You bet your wings you do."

"But in this case, it might be easier to show you than to tell you," Fuji said. "Come with me." Without another word, he immediately winged his way back towards the direction of his house.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yuuta said, though he easily caught up with Fuji.

It wasn't a long flight, and the two Angels were in Fuji's house shortly.

"Now, I have to warn you, this is the last thing you would expect to see," Fuji said. "So, listen to my explanation before giving judgment. And know that I'm trusting you with my deepest secret."

"You didn't pick up something from Earth, did you?" Yuuta asked dryly. "Wait—don't tell me. You picked up one of your assignments. It better not be a snotty-nosed kid. I hate those types."

"Well…I picked something up," Fuji admitted as he opened the door slowly and allowed Yuuta to step into the room before him.

Fuji really had to give credit to his brother for not swearing under his breath and storming out the door as he had expected Yuuta would have. Instead, he was surprised with Yuuta, standing beside the bed, his body unmoving as his gaze moved slowly up and down the heavily-bandaged person on the bed.

"Is…" Yuuta had clear his throat before he could continue. "Is he—what is he? An Angel? But…I've never seen one with black wings before."

"No, he isn't," Fuji said softly. "He's not from Heaven or Earth."

"But, where else could he have come from, then? There's no other place—oh, no. Oh, please tell me you didn't…" Yuuta's voice trailed off weakly.

"Yes, I brought him back from Hell." Fuji's voice was surprisingly calm, as if it were a routine procedure.

"Do I even want to know how you got there in the first place?"

"Probably not," Fuji said, eyeing his brother with a critical eye.

"Just tell me one thing, then, if nothing else," Yuuta said. "Since I don't think I can take that much more before freaking out. Why is he here in the first place? You know that we're forbidden by precepts to bring any foreign substance or beings. I don't mind the occasional inanimate object you sneak in, but why him? What makes him so special? And why is he so battered up?"

"I…I heard him before I actually met him," Fuji explained. "No, that came out wrong. What I meant was, the only reason I was able to get to Hell in the first place was because I was able to hear him somehow."

"What, you mean his thoughts?"

Fuji shook his head. "No, not his thoughts. More like any strong emotions he has. The first time I heard him, it was a cry of despair."

"But, like I asked before, what makes him so special?"

"I know as much as you do about that," Fuji admitted. "In any case, I certainly can't abandon him when he's hurt like this."

Yuuta nodded slowly. "And how did get injured like this?"

"I tried asking him about it, but he wasn't ready to tell me the whole story," Fuji said. "In short, he was beaten almost to death by some not-so-friendly Demons."

"A Demon with wings," Yuuta mused thoughtfully. "I didn't know they came in the winged variety."

"There's something I want to ask you," Fuji said suddenly.

"What is it?" Yuuta asked.

"I didn't picture you to be acting so calmly," Fuji admitted.

"That's not a question," Yuuta said. "But, yeah, I guess I'm not usually the type to be so calm. Well, first of all, having known you forever, I can't say that I'm too shocked about the news.. But, most of all, it's because you trusted me enough to tell me, and I respect that a lot."

"Well, it's good to know that there's someone here I can count on," Fuji said, secretly relieved deep down.

"Does anyone else know about him?"

"Tezuka helped me heal the worst of his wounds."

"Even he wasn't able to heal the back completely?" Yuuta whistled in amazement. "Wow, it must've been pretty bad. Did you put him under a sleep spell?"

Fuji nodded. "He was acting rather…resistant against my efforts to have him stay here."

"And anyone who doesn't act the way you want them to, you either make them submit or put them under until they reconsider their decision," Yuuta said in a dry voice.

"You make it sound so much more dramatic," Fuji said.

"What are you going to do with him after he heals?" Yuuta asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he obviously can't stay here forever," Yuuta said in an exasperated voice. "He has to go back to where he belongs. And—I know what you're already thinking—you can't stay with him in Hell, either."

"But—"

"It's just not going to work," Yuuta interrupted. "I'm sorry. I can tell how attached you are to the Demon, but it's just not meant to be. He has to go back one day, and you have to stay here."

"…."

"Well, my next shift is coming up soon," Yuuta said awkwardly in the silence. "I have to go now. But, I can promise you that I won't tell a single soul about your Demon." He reached over and gave Fuji a hug before leaving the house.

"My Demon," Fuji repeated softly as he looked at Ryoma sleeping on the bed.

* * *

A/N- One of my longer chapters for this story. Gosh, it just feels like it's all over the place. So many things going on at once, and probably some contradictions, but once you shift your eyes over to this distraction I have placed *over there in the distance*, it's not that big of a deal anymore ;)

Okay, so I realize a few things might still be rather confusing for the reader, and I have to apologize for that. I've got a lot of things I have to juggle together in my head, so there may be a few things I threw inside thinking I've got explanations for that, in fact, really don't make a lick of sense. Just direct any questions you have in a review *hint hint* and I'll be happy to make some changes or clear it up.

Yuuta is so fun, don't you agree? I should pair him up just for the heck of it. Anyways, like always, comments and questions are very appreciated, and criticisms are considered.

-The Unreal Phantom

P.S- Has anyone read the new continuation of the series of PoT? I'm so excited about it! Come, come, let's talk about it! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ryoma wanted to die right now.

It wasn't because of the pain he was physically in—it was considerably better than before and only annoyed him at times—or the fact that he was in Heaven, a realm he shouldn't have a place in. It was because Fuji had insisted on hand-feeding him, despite the fact that it was clear his body was on the road to recovery and that eating would hardly be straining.

"Come on, Echizen. Just another bite," Fuji said cajolingly. He waved the spoonful of stew tantalizingly.

"For the last time, I can do it myself," Ryoma replied through gritted teeth, his hands clenched tightly on the bed covers. He strongly resisted the urge to slap the spoon away. "Why can't I eat by myself? I'm almost completely healed."

"Because you might over strain yourself," Fuji said in a matter-of-fact voice. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Ryoma growled. "Oh, I know you'd love that. Anyways, I'm not hungry anymore," he said in a clipped tone. However, his stomach betrayed his words and grumbled loudly.

Fuji sighed and put the spoon back in the bowl. After having taken care of the Demon for a week, he knew Ryoma wouldn't take another bite; his arrogance and pride wouldn't let him. "Are you thirsty?"

"…a little," Ryoma admitted. He felt a little guilty about refusing Fuji, but he couldn't stand the humiliation any longer. At least Fuji allowed him to drink by himself.

Fuji picked up the glass from the bed stand. Instead of handing it over to Ryoma's waiting hand, though, he took a large mouthful from the glass.

"What—?" Ryoma managed to say before Fuji's mouth covered his own, the liquid passing into his mouth.

Fuji finally disengaged their lips with a gentle _pop!_

"What the heck was that for?!" Ryoma yelled, still recovering from the shock.

"Just thought I should help get you started," Fuji said with an innocent smile, handing the glass to Ryoma.

Ryoma snatched the glass away and gave Fuji a flat look. "Yes, of course," he replied sarcastically, but he didn't drink yet.

Fuji, unperturbed, replied, "When you've satisfied your thirst, come find me in the living room. I want to show you something." He left the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Only when the door was closed did Ryoma take a drink, his face still burning from the memory of Fuji's lips on his own. Seeing as how composed Fuji was, though, he figured he was only being kidded with and quickly finished the glass before climbing out of bed and heading out to meet Fuji in the living room.

"…what is it?" he asked warily, staying near the doorway into the living room.

"Come over here," Fuji said, gesturing for Ryoma to move closer. "I've been working on this spell for the past week."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be your guinea pig?" he asked.

"I have a high success rate on my first tries," Fuji said with a confident smile. "Besides, trust is the least you can do for me. After all, I did take care of you for a week and nothing bad has happened to you."

"Yet," Ryoma muttered under his breath. Nonetheless, he obeyed Fuji and moved closer until he was standing in front of him. He cleared his throat, a little nervous with what the Angel wanted to do. "What now?"

"Just stand there and be still," Fuji commanded. He took a deep breath before placing the palm of his hands on each of Ryoma's temples.

"What—?" Ryoma started at the contact, but immediately shut his mouth when Fuji gave him a look. He trembled slightly as Fuji rested his forehead on his. The cool hands on him only made him more aware of how hot his own face felt.

Fuji was too absorbed in the process of spell-casting to notice Ryoma's initial discomfort. The low murmur of words left his mouth to become chains of energy that looped themselves around Ryoma in an ever-growing white light.

Ryoma had to shut his eyes when the glow began to intensify, suppressing the urge to push away from Fuji and end the spell. The part where his wings joined his shoulder blades began to itch and the sensation slowly crept onto his wings. Right when Ryoma felt he couldn't take it anymore and was going to push away, an icy wave broke over his wings and the itch dissipated completely.

"You can open yours eyes now," Fuji said a bit breathlessly as he dropped his hands and stepped back, leaning on a wall for support.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes, apprehensive about what Fuji did to him. "What happened?" he asked the Angel.

"Your wings…look," Fuji said, jerking his head at the feathered appendages.

Ryoma spread his wings gingerly to see if the itch would return, but when he felt nothing in response, he brought them forward to see for himself what the spell had accomplished. He gasped and was temporarily at a loss for words.

His wings were completely white.

"But…how?" Ryoma asked, his eyes riveted on his wings. He ran a hand through the feathers, but they felt the same as before.

Fuji opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, he found himself spiraling into unconsciousness and blacked out before his body hit the ground.

* * *

­­

"Oh, hell no," Ryoma cursed under his breath as he dived towards Fuji. Luckily, he managed to catch the Angel before his head hit the ground but had to break the fall with his own back. Hissing in pain, he sat up slowly, mindful of the Angel still in his arms. He weighed his options: either he could haul the Angel back into the room and onto the bed or he could make a makeshift bed where he sat right now.

"You'd kill me if I injured myself anymore than I already have though, wouldn't you?" Ryoma said to the still unconscious Fuji. Looking around, he found a cushion on a chair and snatched it to place it on his lap before positioning Fuji's head to rest on the cushion. "Fuji?" he said. "Are you okay?"

But the Angel was silent.

* * *

Ryoma leaned over to make sure that the Angel was still breathing at least. Yes, thankfully he was.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma whispered, an unconscious move to see if the Angel would respond.

Fuji stirred and slowly made his way back into consciousness.

"My Angel," he said softly as he opened his eyes. Ryoma was leaning over him, his white wings framing his dark hair in a perfect contrast and the lights from above lending a soft glow to his being.

Ryoma's concerned look grew into a puzzled one. "Fuji, it's me. Echizen," he said. "I'm a _Demon_, remember?"

Fuji slowly sat up. "Ah, sorry about that," he said. "It's just that, for a second, with those wings…"

"Yeah, I figured that out already," Ryoma said, looking away from Fuji. "So, what happened to you?"

"I didn't think that the spell would initially take that much energy to complete," Fuji said, his eyes on the Ryoma's now-white wings.

"So, you never anticipated that it would drain you so much," Ryoma said. "And what would've happened if you used up all your energy before the spell was completed?"

"I'd probably end up incapacitated for quite a while. But, I didn't, did I?" Fuji said in a cheerful tone. "My spell worked just fine overall.""

"Incapacitated—" Ryoma sputtered. "You mean, it could've knocked you out even longer?"

Fuji shrugged. "It's not that big a deal, really."

Ryoma massaged his temples. "It _is_ a big deal, okay? You're not allowed to do things like this again. I'm not worth it." He looked at the Angel sitting beside him. "Promise me."

Fuji ignored Ryoma's demand and, instead, stood up. "Let me see your wings," he said to Ryoma, who had no choice but to obey. He ran his hands gently over the massive arch of the wing, fingers nimbly feeling the underlying skeleton of the appendage. "Hmm…interesting."

Despite feeling a little put out, Ryoma couldn't help but ask, "What's so interesting?"

"I had intended for the spell to be purely illusional, but it seems that something I did went unaccounted for. Instead of acting as a sort of false image, the spell has actually soaked into the fibers of your wings and turned them white."

"How can you tell?" Ryoma asked, now fingering a wing himself to see if he could detect residual effects of the spell.

"With a simple illusion spell, certain aspects would be missing, such as shadows and texture. It's not that obvious, though; you'd have to look very closely before you can tell. Higher level illusions can usually ignore this weakness, but I'm not at that level yet. On the other hand, when the target of the spell undergoes a transformation rather than an illusion, the core itself is changed. Transformations usually aren't used because the amount of energy that goes into changing something is far greater than just hiding it behind a false image. I'm guessing that's why I fainted for a bit. I wasn't expecting such a large drain of energy the first time around. The next time around should be much smoother."

"A next time? You mean, this isn't permanent?"

Fuji shook his head. "I'm afraid not. How long the effects will last depends on the amount of energy that's put into the spell. When the well of power is depleted, your wings will go back to the way it originally was."

Ryoma was silent for a moment as he contemplated Fuji's words. "Why?"

"Because there's no more energy feeding the spell."

"No, I mean, why would you go through all this trouble for someone like me?"

"Hmm…well, I guess it's because I like you," Fuji said with a smile.

_Is…is that what they call a confession?_ Ryoma's cheeks burned when he heard such a straightforward answer from the Angel. "Baka! Don't say such ridiculous things." Embarrassed, he looked away, his wings fidgeting behind him.

Fuji smiled as he grabbed Ryoma's hands and began tugging him towards the door. "Come on. There's something I want to show you, but you'll have to come with me."

"We're going outside? Are you crazy?!" Ryoma tried to stand his ground, but with Fuji's relentless pulling, he found himself standing in front of the open door. "I can't exactly be seen outside in Heaven. If you haven't forgotten, I'm a _Demon_, remember? My kind doesn't exist here."

"That's the whole point of the spell," Fuji responded cheerfully before he pushed Ryoma out of the door.

Ryoma stumbled before he caught himself. Looking around desperately for some form of shelter, his attempts to hide himself away were thwarted by Fuji, who grabbed his hand once more and began to drag him away from the house.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma hissed at Fuji after a short walk took them into a more populated part of the city.

"Secret," Fuji replied simply.

Ryoma sighed. Fuji wasn't going to tell him anytime soon, he could tell. But, other than the uneasiness he felt, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the city. His eyes drank in the intricately-paved streets, the clean lines of the buildings, and the lush foliage around him. But, a gentle murmuring from the Angels around the pair brought Ryoma back to reality. Ryoma noticed that not a few of them were staring openly at him, their eyes darting between him and Fuji, but mostly resting on him with a curious look. He shivered, his hands unconsciously going to pull up his hood. But, his borrowed clothing offered no such comfort and Ryoma was forced to endure what he thought were looks that were getting more and more suspicious. He half-expected an Angel to point a finger and denounce him for what he truly was.

Fuji, who noticed Ryoma's wariness, patted the Demon gently on the shoulder. "Relax," he told Ryoma. "Everything's going just fine right now."

Ryoma's wings fluttered nervously before settling against his back. "Then why are they staring so much? Are my wings turning black already?" He resisted the urge to check.

"Have some faith in me," Fuji said wryly. "I'm not that bad of a spell-caster."

Ryoma sighed once more. "Well, wherever you're taking me, I hope we get there soon. I don't think I can take much more of this." His heart was beating faster than normal and it wasn't a very comfortable feeling.

A good amount of time passed before Fuji finally announced, "We're here."

Ryoma looked around, but there wasn't anything all that special about where they stopped. "I don't get it." The city had faded into the background and they were in a more rural area.

Instead of answering him, Fuji gave him a wink and walked toward an Angel stationed nearby. "Ne, Kawamura, I'm here with a new trainee. I know it's not on today's roster, but I was hoping I could show him around. You know, just so he feels more comfortable when it's his turn."

Kawamura looked curiously at the Angel behind Fuji. "I don't know, Fuji…" he said hesitantly. "I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Just pretend you didn't see us," Fuji said in a suggestive tone.

Kawamura deliberated on it for a moment before saying, "Okay, but remember, don't do anything other than show him around." He tried to look stern, but only ended up looking slightly worried.

Fuji patted his long-time friend on the shoulder. "Thanks. I owe you one." Fuji turned around and gestured for Ryoma to follow him past Kawamura.

When they were past earshot of any other Angels, Ryoma finally spoke up. "Seriously, I'm getting really tired of this. Why are we here?" He nearly walked into Fuji when the Angel abruptly stopped close to the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful and lush valley.

"I'm taking you somewhere interesting," Fuji said as he slowly backed up.

Ryoma peered over the lip of the cliff. "Looks like a regular cliff—" Whatever he was going to say was replaced with a yelp as Fuji pushed him over the edge. Ryoma found himself tumbling through the air. Cursing under his breath, he whipped his wings open and flapped furiously upwards, determined to kill the Angel if he thought this was all just a fun joke. When he looked up, though, he had to roll awkwardly in mid-air and was only barely able to avoid the white blur that passed him with incredible speed.

"Just follow me," Fuji yelled up at Ryoma as he continued his freefall.

Ryoma wondered what he had gotten himself into as he obeyed the Angel. Pulling his wings in close to his body, he hurtled downwards to follow Fuji and easily caught up in a few seconds. "_Now _can you tell me where we are?"

"Another realm. I think you'll really enjoy today," Fuji said, his eyes intent on the ever-growing proximity of one particular clear blue lake beneath him.

"Uh-huh…" Ryoma trailed off as his eyes followed where Fuji was looking. "And is there a particular reason why we're falling so quickly towards that body of water?"

"It's much more fun this way," Fuji said, smiling at Ryoma as he held out his hand to the Demon. "Trust me. I won't let you get hurt."

Ryoma's eyes flickered between the lake and Fuji's eyes. _Huh…they're the same shade. Strange that I would be thinking about this right now._ Nevertheless, he cast away his doubts and placed his hand in Fuji's.

"You'll want to keep your eyes open for this," Fuji said with a wide grin right before the pair hit the surface of the water.

Ryoma, who was expecting a painful impact, braced himself but the sensation of hitting the lake never came. Instead, he continued to fall through the water as if it didn't exist. He could feel the water flowing coolly around his body, caressing his wings as he sped through, but there wasn't the expected resistance. He looked around, but all he could see was blue in every direction. The sunlight from above was growing fainter as he fell deeper into the depths of the lake. Unexpectedly, when it seemed as if he were falling through a passage of darkness, the sensation of water disappeared and was replaced by air once more.

"We've arrived," Fuji said simply.

Ryoma was enveloped in an unfamiliar white, wispy substance. "Where the heck are we?"

"Welcome to Earth, Echizen Ryoma," Fuji said as he opened his wings.

Ryoma quickly followed suit, looking around. "This seems rather drab for Earth," he commented dryly,

Fuji laughed. "That's because you can't see it yet," he said. "Come on, it's this way." He winged downwards and beckoned for Ryoma to follow him.

Ryoma felt skeptical but had no other choice but to follow Fuji down. As he broke through the white veil, a wide expanse of land met his eyes. It was unlike anything he had ever seen in Hell. Yet, it all felt somewhat familiar.

The pair alighted on a grassy field. Ryoma crouched down and ran his hands over the grass, taking in the texture of it all. He plucked a flower and smelled it. Letting out a deep breath, he looked up at Fuji.

"What is it?" Fuji asked him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I can't bring you here without a reason?" Fuji countered with another question.

"Everyone wants something in return," Ryoma remarked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Fuji took a seat next to Ryoma but looked off into the distance, a contemplative look on his face. "I just wanted to see you smile. No, not a forced smile," he said as he gave Ryoma an amused look, seeing that the Demon was in the process of remembering how to force a smile out. "Has it really been that long since you've smiled naturally?"

"You wouldn't have the same outlook if you had to spend the rest of eternity suffering in Hell."

"I suppose so. But, you don't have to either. You can stay with me in Heaven."

"We'll see," Ryoma said. His spirit had lifted for a moment at the thought of being able to get away from all the darkness, but something deep down told him that it wouldn't be possible.

"Ne, Echizen…"

"What is it?" Ryoma turned his head to look at the Angel.

Instead of saying anything, Fuji slipped a hand under Ryoma's chin and tilted the Demon's head up. Then he pressed his lips lightly against Ryoma's, never demanding more than this simple contact to see how Ryoma would respond.

Once again, Ryoma found himself in a kiss with Fuji. However, this time, the urge to push Fuji away wasn't there. The gentleness of the Angel's action was something he didn't anticipate and it triggered a warm feeling in his chest that slowly spread throughout his body.

"Whacha doin'?" a curious voice asked.

Surprised, Ryoma hastily pushed Fuji away only to find himself face-to-face with a child.

Fuji sighed, a little disappointed to find his experiment cut short. "Hello, Azusa," he said somewhat exasperated, but a smile lingered on the corner of his lips. "We're just saying hello to one another."

"I want a hello, too!" the boy—apparently called Azusa—said enthusiastically.

"Oh, fine. You can have another hello," Fuji said, smiling despite himself. He leaned over and gave Azusa a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hey, that's not what he got!" Azusa said.

"Well, he's special to me," Fuji responded.

"I'll give you my lollipop if you give me another hello," Azusa offered, holding out the brightly colored sweet to the Angel.

"Wow, smart kid," Ryoma said, raising an eyebrow at Fuji.

Fuji winked at Ryoma. "Deal," he said to Azusa. Fuji gave Azusa another kiss, this time on the lips. "And hello to you, too."

Azusa smiled cheerfully. "Here you go, nii-san!" He gave Fuji the lollipop and ran away towards the playground, the large smile still on his face.

"Here." Fuji tossed his recently acquired lollipop to Ryoma, who caught it with a surprised look on his face. "I promised I'd get you another lollipop and now I have."

Not about to object, Ryoma unwrapped the wrapper from the lollipop and immediately stuck it in his mouth.

"Is it good?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded. "It's not as sweet as last time, but I still like it."

Fuji took the wrapper. "Coffee," he read off the wrapper.

"Don't you like these?" Ryoma asked Fuji.

_Not as much as I enjoy watching you eat one,_ Fuji thought privately to himself. "You take a lot more enjoyment from them than I would. Besides, I've already had quite a few myself. I'm a little tired of them, to tell you the truth."

Ryoma shrugged. "Your loss," he said nonchalantly. "Anyways, how was that kid able to see you? I thought Angels weren't able to be seen by a mortal."

"It's a common misconception," Fuji explained. "Those that are pure of heart can see us. It's mostly just young children nowadays. However, there are still a handful of adults that can see us."

"And what do you say to those that can see you?"

"I don't say anything," Fuji said. "It's never occurred to me to explain. No one's ever asked me before. Kids just take it in stride and I never get close enough to the adults."

"Then, how was that kid able to see me? I'm not exactly the epitome of purity."

Fuji had no answer for Ryoma. "I'm sorry; I honestly don't know."

The pair sat in silence on the hill as Ryoma finished his lollipop. Finally, he spoke up. "…I don't want to go back," he whispered to Fuji.

"And you don't have to," Fuji said. He pulled Ryoma into his arms and just held him there against his chest. He could feel the slight tremble from the small body and it tore at him.

"Don't leave me," Ryoma whispered into Fuji's chest, his arms clutching the back of Fuji's shirt tightly. "Promise me you won't."

"I won't leave you," Fuji said. He could feel the tension in Ryoma's body leaving and finally the Demon relaxed. ­­­­­­

Ryoma broke away from Fuji first, pulling away hesitantly. "We should probably head back before the spell wears off or something."

"Sure," Fuji responded. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Come on. I'll take you back now."

* * *

Back in Fuji's house, Ryoma had to go through another check-up of his wings.

"Well, they appear to be healthy and fully functional at this point. Today's flight doesn't seem to have injured it at all."

Ryoma stretched out a wing. "So, when does the spell wear off?"

Ryoma's question was answered before Fuji opened his mouth. The two of them watched as Ryoma's temporarily pure white wings were slowly leeched of its alabaster color and turned, first from a pale grey, to a darker grey and then finally pure black.

"Huh, I guess that answers my question," Ryoma said hollowly.

"I can make them white again tomorrow," Fuji said, putting his hands on Ryoma's cheeks and placing a kiss on Ryoma's brow.

"Okay," Ryoma said. However, something on Fuji's wings caught his attention. "Fuji, what's that?" He pointed at Fuji's left wing.

Fuji brought the wing around to the front. Embedded within the sea of white feathers was a gray one. "That's strange. I don't think this was here before." Shrugging, he plucked the feather from his wing.

"What does that mean?" Ryoma asked Fuji. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, but Ryoma couldn't recall what it was.

"It's nothing to worry about," Fuji reassured. "It probably just got dirty on the way back or something."

Ryoma didn't say anything because that same familiar feeling from before was back again. It frustrated him, not knowing what it was. He walked into Fuji's bedroom, where he slipped beneath the covers without further complaint.

Fuji smoothed Ryoma's hair gently, his hand lingering on his cheek. "I'll show you around some more the day after, okay? I have some things to take care of tomorrow." He turned and tried to walk away from the bed.

"Wait!" Ryoma called out, his hand grabbing onto the back of Fuji's shirt and preventing the Angel from leaving. Seeing what he had done, he dropped the hand quickly.

Fuji turned back to look at Ryoma. "What is it?" he asked with a smile.

Ryoma looked away. "I…I was wondering if you could stay with me tonight." His cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

Fuji gave a light laugh. "Of course, if you really want me to." He was about to take a seat on the chair next to the bed, but Ryoma shook his head.

"The chair's not that comfortable," Ryoma mumbled, looking at everything besides the Angel next to him. "I mean, I'm sure that the bed can fit both of us."

"My, my. Someone's feeling bold today," Fuji teased.

"Forget it," Ryoma said. "I'm fine sleeping alone." Exhaling loudly, he flumped onto the pillow and turned his back on Fuji.

"I'm just kidding, Echizen," Fuji said. "I'd be happy to share your bed tonight." Lifting the covers, he slid next to Ryoma and draped the covers over the two of them. He slowly moved a hand so that it draped over Ryoma's waist and waited to see how Ryoma would react. He felt the Demon tense immediately, but when he didn't try to do anything else, Ryoma's body relaxed slightly.

"Sleep well, Ryoma," Fuji murmured in Ryoma's ears.

* * *

A/N- Yay, another chapter is officially finished! :) I feel like it's a really long one, so maybe that's a good thing, or maybe it isn't. Just depends on whether you like longer chapters or not.

Is it just me, or does the character development feel too slow? I'm a little worried about that. I feel as if the transitions are either too slow, or that the transitions aren't smooth enough. And, yes, I realize that it may be OOC in some moments, but I think this type of story warrants some levels of OOC in the characters. Adorable Ryoma is so much fun to write, almost more fun than his snarky self :P

Anyways, I'd love to hear some comments from you, the reader :) Any questions, comments, or constructive criticisms are welcome and I'll almost always respond.

-The Unreal Phantom


End file.
